Oh Father
by AlexaVeela
Summary: El mal recuerdo de mi infancia regreso por unos segundos haciéndome tambalear un poco. De nuevo vi las botas negras y puntiagudas que eran las causantes de mi heridas, escuche mi propio llanto y grito inútil de suplica. Mis rezos entrecortados pidiendo que la furia de mi padre acabara. Todo aquello era un recuerdo doloroso, como si hubiera sido ayer.


**Hola! :) Durante todo el tiempo que he estado en Fanfiction nunca intente escribir sobre esta pareja, soy más Fleurmione pero me propuse escribir algo diferente y aquí me tienen jaja. Espero que les agrade este One shot ;) **

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**~x~**

**Oh Father**

De alguna forma era gracioso observar su rostro bañado en llanto y pena, mis manos acunaron sus mejillas con ternura y deposite un beso en ellas. Me asegure de observar su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida grave, pero lo único malo era el vestido lleno de polvo y un golpe invisible.

-Tranquila, amor, todo estará bien. No pasa nada. –Susurre en voz baja mientras la abrazaba. Sobre su hombro distinguí una silueta conocida acercándose, cada vez más rápido y con notoria preocupación. Supuse que no había visto el espectáculo que la pequeña entre mis brazos había protagonizado.- Tu madre ya viene con tu helado.

-Quiero a mamá. –Exclamo en medio de lágrimas nuevas.

Pocos segundos después ella se detuvo casi dejando caer el postre, su mirada contemplo entre impotencia y alivio lo que había sucedido.

-¿Estás bien, Sophie? ¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto apresuradamente antes de reconocer mi presencia. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Mis brazos liberaron el pequeño cuerpo de nuestra hija para poder sostener los helados recién adquiridos, y con un rápido movimiento ella cargo a Sophie.

-Se ha soltado del columpio antes de tiempo. –Explique entregándole el helado a nuestra hija.

-Sophie, creí haberte dicho que no debes soltarte hasta que el columpio se detenga.

La preocupación en su voz era notoria, pero su rostro serio denotaba su impotencia por no estar ahí. Sonreí con tristeza mientras abrazaba a ambas por unos momentos. El parque se encontraba lleno de familias disfrutando de un día soleado, pero aun así no era seguro dejar más tiempo solas nuestras cosas.

-Voy a empacar todo. –Anuncie depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

En cuestión de segundos me encontraba arrodillada guardando la comida sobrante, y aun en medio del ruido pude distinguir las risas de ellas dos. Sophie ya se encontraba más tranquila pero aun así no tardaría demasiado tiempo en cansarse y fastidiarse de toda la muchedumbre de personas y niños.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? –Pregunto una voz masculina detrás de mí. – Fue muy rápida.

-La inocencia de los niños hace fácil el trabajo. –Conteste doblando la manta. Había notado por el rabillo del ojo que era un hombre vestido de forma elegante, pero su rostro estaba oculto bajo una boina oscura.

-Ojala yo hubiera sabido aprovechar esa inocencia para tranquilizar a mi hija. Pero tome decisiones equivocadas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginar sus últimas palabras. El mal recuerdo de mi infancia regreso por unos segundos haciéndome tambalear un poco. De nuevo vi las botas negras y puntiagudas que eran las causantes de mi heridas, escuche mi propio llanto y grito inútil de suplica. Mis rezos entrecortados pidiendo que la furia de mi padre acabara. Todo aquello era un recuerdo doloroso, como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero esa amarga experiencia era una razón, además del amor de madre, que me obligaba a querer y proteger a Sophie. Si estaba en mis manos hacerla feliz como me hubiese gustado serlo a su edad, lo haría sin dudar.

-Siempre hay formas de corregir lo equivocado. –Dije poniéndome de pie lentamente.

-¿Usted no cree que es demasiado tarde? Mi hija probablemente ya es toda una mujer.

Sonreí con nostalgia y sacudí mi cabeza, ese hombre extraño pero arrepentido podía intentar reparar sus errores, nunca sería demasiado tarde.

- Olvidar y perdonar son opciones que el tiempo nos da. Tal vez ella eligió ambas.

Observe finalmente al anciano a mi lado y note que asentía con lentitud.

-Pansy, ¿está todo bien? –Pregunto Hermione sosteniendo a Sophie ya dormida.

-Si cariño, solo estaba hablando con….

-Robert. –Completo el hombre extendiendo su mano. Hermione vacilo por un segundo pero correspondió a su saludo.- Hermosa familia la que tienen.

Tras agradecer sus palabras, regrese mi atención hacia el extraño. Había algo en él que me parecía familiar, seguramente en su juventud fue un hombre de postura erguida y dominante, con su rostro pálido atractivo y sus ojos verdes brillantes. Hermione pareció sentir mi inquietud y se despidió con Sophie en brazos. Robert asintió y contemplo a nuestra hija por unos momentos, quizás fue una ilusión, pero me pareció ver que contenía algunas lágrimas. Sin saber que más decir, compartí algo que por mucho tiempo había evitado.

-Mi padre un día tuvo el poder de hacerme llorar. Me hizo huir de casa, me hirió y puede que nunca me haya amado… pero a pesar de lo que hizo lo he perdonado. No fue fácil en un principio, pero logre dejar atrás el pasado y nunca me sentí tan bien conmigo misma. Quizás usted cree que no hay nada más que hacer, pero le aseguro que su hija lo perdonara.

El hombre guardo silencio mientras retorcía sus manos, un sollozo emano de sus labios y rápidamente asintió. Su rostro cabizbajo lentamente quedo al descubierto, y por unos instantes creí ver algunas de las facciones de mi padre. Hacia quince años que no lo veía, pero seguramente debía lucir como Robert.

-Debo irme, pero no olvide mis palabras. –Dije medio sonriendo.

Tras un leve apretón en el hombro me volví hacia la dirección en la que el auto estaba estacionado. Hermione se encontraba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, la preocupación en su cara era evidente. Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros con tranquilidad.

-Hirió a alguien también, pero está arrepentido.

Ella comprendió a lo que me refería y abrió sus brazos para acogerme. Hermione sabia del daño que mi padre me había hecho, de lo mucho que había sufrido, pero también conocía mis sentimientos hacia él. No había odio, mucho menos amor. Su ausencia en mi vida dejo de ser algo importante, después de todo ahora tenía mi propia familia, aunque quizás algún día tendré la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente.


End file.
